


Victor: Tomb Raider

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archaeology, British Slang, Canon - Video Game, Caves, Childhood Trauma, Competition, Evolution, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Grave Robbers, Harm to Children, Horror, Mummies, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Rescue, Sports, Thunderstorms, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A bad storm in the Wild Area traps Victor in some caves with out-of-place Cofagrigus.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 44





	Victor: Tomb Raider

Victor: Tomb Raider

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

A bad storm in the Wild Area traps Victor in some caves with out-of-place Cofagrigus.

* * *

It was really coming down. Victor gripped the handlebars of his Rotom Bike, pedalling with such vigour he hurt his ankles when his feet fell short of touching the pedals. Despite his attempts to make it out of the Dusty Bowl, the flashes of electricity jolting the uneven terrain repeatedly forced him to swerve backward to avoid a nasty shock.

Why didn’t he have Mudsdale on him to protect him from the storm?

What a question! In preparation for the Gym in Stow-on-Side, he’d been pouring all his blood and sweat into training Yamask. The Stow-on-Side Gym Leader, Allister, apparently favoured Ghost-types, leaving Victor two options if he wanted a super effective advantage.

Dark-types were a no-go for Victor; as a child, a wild Thievul nearly poached him away into the misty wood west of Postwick. After that traumatizing experience, Hop used to scare Victor whilst togged in a rug until his friend’s mum came home and gave her boy a proper spanking.

Which meant more spooks. Yamask was the only Ghost Pokémon he’d caught battling through the Galar League, and their meeting could be at most branded a fluke.

Victor shivered. Darks gave him goose pimples, but the restless dead hardly instilled courage either. However, he probably pulled the shorter straw. According to his Pokédex, people generally viewed the Galarian Yamask in a less horrid light than its cousin inhabiting other regions. There, the Pokémon was alleged to have risen from the graves of interred humans!

He cycled frantically, stealing shelter under a stone bridge. Outrode the lightning, yet he and his two-wheeler had a deadlier destiny. A sinkhole opened up beneath the Trainer, dumping him in a network of Diglett-dug caves, where he hit his noggin. Thank Arceus he wore his helmet!

Red eyes leered around him.

“Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies,” his Rotom Phone warned.

“M-m-m-mummies?”

What were a bunch of Cofagrigus doing this far from Unova?

Freakishly, they walked on phantasmal hands toward him, sarcophagi parallel to the ground.

“Git your minging mitts off me!”

As he slugged their wraithy fingers, Victor identified the treasure the Cofagrigus fancied enough to attack him: a king’s ransom in gold nuggets, here in the pit!

Ghost vs. Ghost. This’d be good practice.

“Go on, Yamask! I know you can do it!”

A faded slab inscribed with the coiled outline of a grinning serpent, sectioned blocks reined in by spindly arms and wisp sewn to a central megalith, burst free his Great Ball.

“You’re not Yamask!”

“Runerigus, the Grudge Pokémon. The evolution of Yamask. A powerful curse was woven into an ancient painting. After absorbing the spirit of a Yamask, the painting began to move,” Rotom beeped an explanation.

“Blimey! Dunno how you evolved, but brilliant you did! Runerigus, use Night Shade!”

Black beams disbanded the Cofagrigus, striking _forty-nine_ times. That barmy an onslaught…The dissuaded pallbearers shrewdly retreated towing their loot.

“Vic? You alive?” a call rang above.

“Hop? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, mate! Found your League Card album in the grass! Grab on!” Hop threw an Escape Rope.

Victor crawled out the hole. His Pokémon flew his bike over.

“Wicked! Who’s this?”

“My Runerigus!”

“Bollocks! You got yourself a cracking Runerigus? I must step up my game!”

Victor had already taken off.

“The blazes are you headin’? It’s teeming!”

“To Stow-on-Side Stadium! Runerigus and I are going to show Allister what for!”


End file.
